Bintang, Malam dan Siang
by Lomiashi
Summary: Bintang bersinar. Taufan tahu, Fang pun begitu.


Bintang, Malam dan Siang

by Lomiashi

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio Sdn. Bhd.

Warning:

Possible OOC and typo(s), AU, contain censored badword, EBI belum sempurna, dll.

.

.

 _Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini. Semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan._

.

Sekali lagi, ada kata-kata kasar yang terselip walau sudah disensor. Jadi, diharap langsung meninggalkan fanfiksi ini jika dirasa tidak nyaman dengan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang***!"

Decakan sebal ditujukan pada kerucut jalan yang tak berdosa. Padahal salah pemuda itu sendiri yang berjalan sempoyongan. Dan berakhir menabrak salah satu benda lalu lintas itu. Ia tersungkur dan tak mampu untuk langsung bangkit. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Namun tidak masalah, pemuda itu memang tak ada niat untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

"Lain kali... Gue bakal ke sana lagi. Persetan akhirnya bakal gini."

Helaan napas kasar terdengar. Mengeluarkan sisa-sisa stresnya. Mata ditutup perlahan. Rencana untuk kembali ke bar untuk minum-minum terngiang. Tak peduli dengan dirinya yang kini tengah terbaring di halaman parkir _minimarket_. Tak peduli kondisinya sekarang tampak seperti gelandangan.

Kondisi setengah mabuk membuatnya semakin kacau. Dan sama sekali tak menyelesaikan masalahnya. Hanya membuat rasa 'senang' untuk sementara.

"Anu... Mas? Ngapain?"

Gigi digertakkan. Di saat seperti ini, bisa-bisanya ada yang menganggu? Apalagi ini sudah larut malam? Apa ada patroli keamanan keliling? Ck. Merepotkan saja.

"Tidur, bang***! Jangan ganggu!"

Kepala sama sekali tidak didongakkan untuk menatap orang yang mengajak berbicara. Benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu.

"Ah... Kalo Mas mau tidur, tidur di rumah aja."

"Rumah itu apaan, anj****?! Gue gak punya!"

"Mas... Saya nanya baik-baik, jangan pake kata kasar, plis–"

"Serah gue, bang***!"

Helaan napas panjang dapat didengar pemuda itu. Suara kerucut jalan yang kembali diletakkan terdengar. Dan setelahnya, tak ada suara apa-apa lagi. Bahkan tapak kaki pun tak terdengar. Kebingungan mendorongnya untuk mendongak. Uluran tangan dan senyuman hangat di tangkap iris merah darahnya.

"Kubantu berdiri, Mas. Ehehe..."

Orang itu terkekeh kikuk. Terlebih lagi pemuda itu tak langsung menyambut uluran tangan. Dirinya siap mendengar kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulut itu. Namun di luar ekspektasi, uluran disambut tanpa kata. Rasa senang menyelimuti. Langsung dibantu pemuda itu berdiri.

"E-eh–?"

Tubuh yang hampir terjatuh refleks ditahan. Tangan pemuda itu dilingkarkan di leher. Menjadikan diri sebagai penopang tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Aku mabuk..."

"O-oh, pantesan. Ayo, Mas. Ikut aku masuk ke minimarket dulu."

Tanpa mendapat jawaban, pemuda itu langsung dituntun perlahan ke dalam _minimarket_. Hawa dingin yang berbeda pun dirasakan. Didudukkan tubuh yang lemah itu bersandar di samping meja kasir.

"Mas tunggu bentar di sini, yah."

Entah mau kemana orang–yang ternyata baru disadari adalah pegawai _minimarket_ dari seragamnya–itu ingin pergi. Namun, pemuda itu tetap mengangguk. Menutup mata sejenak setelah sang pegawai _minimarket_ beranjak dari hadapan.

Setidaknya di sini lebih baik daripada berbaring di jalan seperti gelandangan. Pemuda itu jadi lebih nyaman untuk tidur dan menghilangkan rasa pusing. Tidak ada buruknya ternyata pegawai _minimarket_ itu 'menolong'nya.

"Mas...? Udah tidur, yah?"

Kelopak yang dibuka menjadi jawaban. Sekaleng susu bermerek _Brant Baar_ langsung disodorkan. Kernyitan pun langsung timbul di kening.

"Mas minum ini, yah. Biar sadar sepenuhnya."

"Bayar?"

"Gak, Mas. Ini dari saya buat Mas."

Sodoran itu langsung diterima. Agak kesusahan membuka kaleng itu, karena masih terasa mabuk. Pegawai _minimarket_ itu langsung membantunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mas. Nama saya Taufan." Pegawai _minimarket_ itu memperkenalkan diri di sela susu diteguk, kemudian melanjutkan, "Saya lagi shift malam. Makanya masih ada di sini. Mas sendiri siapa? Kenapa malah mabuk-mabukan? Mas beneran gak punya rumah?"

"Cerewet!"

Decakan sebal lagi-lagi keluar. Taufan kali ini lega. Walau suara pemuda itu masih bernada kasar, tetapi tidak ada sedikit kata kasar terselip. Sepertinya sudah mulai sadar sepenuhnya.

Sisa susu di dalam kaleng diteguk. Susu tampak kembali keluar dari mulut. Karena, memaksa menjajal semua susu itu ke dalam mulut. Tawa kecil kemudian terdengar.

"Mas, pelan-pelan minumnya. Haha... Itu bukan alkohol, Mas."

"Berisik! Dan jangan tertawa!"

Tak menurut. Taufan malah terkikik sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celana. Disodorkan kepada pemuda yang mabuk-tidak mabuk ternyata tetap galak itu.

"Nih, Mas. Dilap dulu. Pfftt..."

"Ck." Sapu tangan itu langsung diambil, kemudian menyeka susu yang keluar dari mulut. "Fang."

"Eh? Fang?"

"Namaku."

"Oh! Namamu Fang! Salam kenal, Mas Fang!"

"Gak usah pake 'Mas'. Panggil aja Fang."

Senyuman Taufan mengembang. Cukup menyilaukan Fang dengan aura penuh keceriaan. Apalagi setelah mendengar, "Oke, senang berkenalan denganmu, Fang!" dengan nada cukup semangat.

Sialan. Orang ini penuh aura positif.

"Dan soal kenapa aku mabuk-mabukan, aku lagi lari dari masalah. Aku beneran gak punya rumah? Gak, itu bohong. Tadi cuma terlalu lelah dengan masalahku aja."

Wajah sedih mendadak terpampang. Semakin prihatin dengan keadaan Fang yang ternyata benar-benar mengenaskan. Pertanyaan, 'Masalah seperti apa yang membuat Fang begini?' terbersit di pikiran. Namun, urung ditanyakan. Pasti Fang tidak ingin ditanyai begitu untuk sekarang. Taufan tak ingin membuat orang yang baru dikenal langsung merasa tak nyaman.

"Pasti masalahmu berat banget yah, Fang. Semoga masalahmu cepat selesai."

"Yah... Semoga."

Hening melanda. Respons singkat Fang membuat tak ada lagi percakapan. Taufan lebih memilih membuang kaleng susu tadi seraya memikirkan topik. Tak tahan rasanya berdiam diri begitu lebih dari setengah menit.

"Oh iya!"

Fang memperhatikan Taufan yang baru saja kembali setelah membuang kaleng. Cukup penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan pegawai _minimarket_ itu.

"Jadi, kata 'gue' dan kata-kata kasar itu efek mabuk juga yah, Fang? Abis sadar sepenuhnya kamu gak ngomong gitu lagi."

"Yah... Begitulah."

Menghela napas maksud menambah jawaban. Fang sekilas memikirkan perasaan Taufan yang diteriakinya dengan kata kasar tadi. Walau tanpa rasa menyesal.

"Fang gak pulang?"

"Boleh aku tidur sebentar di sini sebelum pulang?"

"Umm... Bentar lagi minimarket-nya mau tutup, sih. Tapi kalo Fang mau gitu, silahkan deh. Aku bisa nunda tutup sebentar."

"Berarti gak boleh?"

Gelengan dan gerakan tangan pertanda 'tidak' menjadi jawaban pertama. Sebelum akhirnya Taufan berucap, "Boleh kok! Boleh! Fang tidur aja."

Tanpa mengucap apapun, kelopak mata langsung ditutup. Dengkuran halus terdengar beberapa menit kemudian. Taufan menghela napas maklum. Melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Fang. Menatap wajah kelelahan itu.

"Hari-harimu pasti berat banget yah, Fang."

Kacamata itu diletakkan di atas meja kasir. Taufan melangkah ke gang-gang dalam _minimarket_. Selagi menunggu Fang terbangun, ia memeriksa seisi _minimarket_ dan bersiap sebelum pulang nantinya.

.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

.

"Ngh..."

Kelopak mata dibuka. Beberapa kali dikedipkan, menetralkan cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke retina. Namun, rasanya ada yang aneh. Tak ada yang membebani hidung. Sampai disadari kacamata tak lagi bertengger. Tangan meraba-raba di samping tubuh. Tak ditemukan. Akhirnya Fang berdiri untuk mencari benda itu. Dan dapat. Ternyata ada di atas meja kasir yang menjadi sandaran tidur sebelumnya.

"Pasti orang itu yang lepas. Ah, ngomong-ngomong dia kemana?"

Baru saja Fang berbalik setelah memakai kacamata, sosok yang dicari sudah ditemukan. Duduk bersandar pada pintu kaca _minimarket_. Tampak tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Dengan pakaian yang sudah diganti. _Hoodie_ biru tua dengan corak yang tak dimengerti Fang. Ditambah topi yang sepadan dipakai miring ke kanan.

Fang mendekati. Penasaran seberapa lama Taufan menunggu sampai akhirnya tertidur. Karena, tampak ada sebuah jam yang melingkar di tangan kiri pegawai _minimarket_ itu.

"02.25. Aku ke bar itu sekitar jam 10. Mungkin sejam aku ada di sana. Berarti sekitar jam 11 malam kami bertemu." Hela napas panjang terdengar. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan orang yang baru dikenalnya itu. "Padahal tadi aku sudah bilang 'sebentar'. Harusnya dia bangunin aku aja kalo mau pulang."

Niat untuk membangunkan Taufan muncul. Tepat dengan terdengarnya sebuah musik di balik saku _hoodie_. Ada panggilan masuk. Ingin mengangkatnya, tetapi pasti tidak sopan seenaknya mengambil ponsel orang. Niat awal lebih dipilih untuk dilakukan.

Pipi Taufan ditepuk-tepuk, "Taufan, bangun! Ada telpon masuk di hp-mu. Taufan! Taufan!" yang hanya dibalas dengan dengkuran halus. Dering ponsel sudah berhenti. Decakan sebal terdengar. Ternyata Taufan sulit dibangunkan.

Kali ini, Fang mengguncang tubuh itu seiring dengan kembalinya dering ponsel terdengar. "Taufan! Bangun! Taufaaannn!" Kembali direspons dengan dengkuran halus. Hela napas panjang terdengar. Tubuh Taufan merosot ke lantai setelah Fang berhenti mengguncang.

 **Duk**

"A-aduh..."

Akhirnya, Taufan bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Berterimakasihlah pada lantai keramik _minimarket_. Hentakan membuat Taufan sadar. Walau masih tak membuka mata. Dirinya masih sibuk melenguh kesakitan. Untung tak ada luka serius apa-apa.

"Ugh... Fang udah bangun yah?" Iris Taufan pertama kali menangkap eksistensi Fang. Pertanyaannya sama sekali tak dijawab. Taufan pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Posisi diubah menjadi duduk menghadap Fang. "Maaf yah, Fang. Aku malah ketiduran. Ehehe... Habisnya, aku gak tega bangunin kamu. Kamu keliatan capek banget. Jadi kutungguin aja sampe aku ngantuk dan tidur juga. Ehehe..."

Taufan terkekeh, masih terdengar canggung walau tak sekikuk sebelumnya. Bahkan cengiran bertahan lebih lama di wajahnya.

Fang mengalihkan pandangan. Tak mau matanya ditatap ketika berucap, "Gak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

"Minta maaf kenapa?"

"Aku kan sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Padahal baru kenal."

"Fang gak perlu minta maaf! Aku gak kerepotan kok. Lagipula walau baru kenal, aku sudah anggap Fang itu teman."

Fang tersentak.

Teman? Semudah itu Taufan menganggapnya teman? Fang bahkan sama sekali tak merasa ia pantas untuk menjadi teman siapapun. Apalagi saat kondisinya sedang kacau mental ini.

Musik kembali terdengar. Niat Taufan untuk membuka mulut lagi diurungkan. Buru-buru diangkat telepon masuk itu. Fang hanya memperhatikan tanpa memberikan reaksi.

"Waalaikumsalam, Kak. Iya, iya! Maaf! Tadi aku ketiduran. Iya, iya, ini mau pulang. Kak Hali juga kenapa masih bangun jam segini? Kangen aku yah? Ahaha... Gitu doang marah. Iya, aku bakal datang dalam 15 menit. Assalamualaikum, Kak."

Ponsel langsung disimpan. Taufan menatap Fang yang hanya memperhatikan sedari tadi. "Fang pulang sekarang, 'kan?"

"Yah... Mungkin."

"Fang pulang sekarang aja. Pasti orang rumah Fang ada yang nyariin juga. Rumahmu dimana? Biar sekalian kuanter."

Sebenarnya, tak ada yang peduli dengan Fang di rumah. Dia keluar malam-malam saja tidak ada yang tahu. Fang jadi tidak terlalu peduli dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Gak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi aku gak yakin Fang bakal langsung sampe rumah."

"Kenapa kamu peduli? Aku aja gak peduli dengan diriku sendiri!"

"Fang 'kan temanku!"

Lagi, Fang tersentak pada hal yang sama. Tak bertahan lama, siku-siku kesal muncul di kening.

"Cuma gitu aja?! Aku aja gak anggap kamu teman dan sama sekali gak peduli denganmu!"

"Fang bohong!"

"Buktikan kalo aku gak bohong!"

.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

.

Decitan motor yang dihentikan rem terdengar. Motor itu terhenti di depan rumah besar. Yang tampak tak terurus. Terlihat dari banyaknya rumput liar di halaman. Cat rumah yang memudar. Apalagi sekarang sudah dini hari. Membuat rumah itu makin terkesan angker.

"Eh, ini beneran rumah Fang?"

Ya, Fang akhirnya diantar pulang oleh Taufan. Argumen pegawai _minimarket_ itu membuatnya sedikit tersadar. Kalau ia peduli dan tanpa sadar menganggap Taufan temannya.

 _"Kalo gak, kenapa tadi bilang kalo Fang sudah banyak merepotkanku? Bukannya itu peduli? Bukannya itu artinya Fang udah anggap aku teman?"_

Sampai sekarang, Fang bahkan masih memikirkan hal itu. Sialan, Taufan bisa saja bicara seperti itu. Yang akhirnya membuat Fang dihujami rasa malu. Dan sebisa mungkin menutupinya. Lain kali Fang harus saring dulu apa yang ingin diucapkan.

"Ya, bener. Emang kenapa?"

"Kayak rumah angker."

"Males aja dibersihin. Terlalu luas. Aku juga cuma tinggal berdua sama saudaraku."

Tatapan terkejut dilemparkan pada Fang yang sudah turun dari motor. "Fang tinggal berdua sama saudara? Terus gak nyariin? Wah, parah!"

"Iya, punya. Taulah, bodo amat. Dari dulu kayak gitu terus."

Entah sudah berapa kali didapat tatapan prihatin itu. Fang tak tahu lagi. Kondisinya memang kacau. Namun jika ada yang mengasihani begini, rasanya kesal juga. Seolah-olah Fang adalah manusia tersial di dunia ini yang sangat butuh rasa simpati bahkan empati.

Fang benci dikasihani.

"Oke... Aku pulang yah, Fang."

Dehaman singkat menjawab. Dibalas dengan senyum cerah. Tak habis pikir, Taufan tidak lelah berulang kali senyumnya tak dibalas? Persetan, Fang tidak peduli. Terserah pegawai _minimarket_ itu mau melakukan apa-apa.

Setelahnya, Fang diam menatap eksistensi Taufan yang perlahan hilang dari pandangan. Ditemani udara dingin yang menelusup kulit.

.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

.

"Mati... aja lu! Mati–hik... Mati... Lu gak–hik... GAK GUNA, BRE*****! Hik–"

Sesuai kata-katanya, bar itu kembali dikunjungi. Jumlah alkohol yang diteguk lebih banyak. Kesadaran pun hilang sepenuhnya. Racauan dikumandangkan seiring kaki melangkah. Yang tak tahu dilangkahkan kemana.

Lelah.

Fang sangat lelah.

Kedua orangtua yang meninggal perlahan dapat direlakan.

Namun, apa yang terjadi setelahnya membebankan.

Abangnya jadi lebih protektif padanya. Memberikan segala peraturan yang sangat mengikat. Mematikan mimpinya, keberaniannya, kreativitasnya, semuanya. Fang kecil tak masalah saat itu. Namun, efeknya terasa saat ia beranjak dewasa. Saat dirinya mulai mengerti dunia luar. Mulai tahu yang dilakukan sang abang itu sudah keterlaluan.

"BANG***! GO****! GAK GUNA!"

Kata kasar mengiringi langkah. Tak peduli dikatakan gila atau apa. _Toh_ , 'kesadaran'nya sudah hilang. Berjalan saja sempoyongan. Sampai akhirnya tersandung pinggir lubang jalan yang rusak. Tubuh pun tersungkur. Rasa sakit di kepala membuatnya meringis. Bisa dipastikan dahinya terluka. Apalagi kacamata sampai retak.

Bunyi tapak kaki mendekat, tak disadari. Sibuk membisikkan kata-kata kasar. Tak mampu lagi berteriak dengan frutrasinya. Setelah tersungkur tenaganya habis seketika. Entah karena luka yang didapat atau efek mabuk.

"Mabuk lagi yah, Fang?"

Suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telinga. Sayangnya, satu nama pun tak dapat terbersit. Bangkit dari posisi lebih dipilih daripada sibuk mengingat. Iris merah menangkap sebuah figur. Figur yang baru ditemui kemarin. Dengan senyum hangat dan uluran tangan. Membuat Fang merasa _de javu_.

"Tau... fan...?"

Baru saja Fang dapat berdiri. Pandangan perlahan gelap. Panggilan nama perlahan tak terdengar lagi. Fang hanya dapat pasrah. Membiarkan kesadarannya direnggut. Lagipula seiring dengan itu pula beban pikiran terangkat begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

.

"Gimana, Fang? Udah baikan?"

Anggukan menjadi balasan. Walau kepala masih terasa sedikit pusing. Taufan tersenyum lega, mengambil kaleng susu yang sudah kosong itu. Ya, siapa lagi yang menolong dan mengobati Fang? Kalau bukan pegawai _minimarket_ yang lagi-lagi sedang _shift_ malam itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa agak senang melihat wajah itu lagi. Wajah yang tak lepas dari senyum.

"Makasih."

"Sama-sama, Fang!"

Senyum tipis terukir, membalas senyum lebar itu. Setidaknya, Fang ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya. Walau hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Walau tampak tak berarti sama sekali.

Ah, ternyata Fang benar-benar sudah menganggap Taufan temannya.

"Wah! Baru kali ini aku liat Fang senyum!"

Reaksi itu tak diperkirakan Fang. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Rasa senang kemudian menjalar di hati. Fang tak mengerti mengapa. Namun, rasa ini sangat ia sukai. Hangat dan seolah tak ada beban apapun. Rasa yang entah kapan terakhir kali hinggap di hati. Tanpa sadar membuat air mata turun dari pelupuk.

"E-eh?! Fang kenapa nangis? Aku salah ngomong yah? A-ah, maafin aku, Fang!"

"G-gak, bukan salahmu!"

Fang juga tak mengerti mengapa ia menangis. Ingin menghentikan, tetapi air mata malah mengalir lebih deras. Taufan menjadi kewalahan. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanya menyodorkan tisu untuk Fang sampai tenang.

Air mata terakhir yang keluar diseka. Taufan tampak menghela napas lega. Walau masih melempar tatapan bersalah. Fang menatap tajam dengan mata sembab, "Ck, sudah kubilang bukan salahmu, bodoh. Aku mungkin... cuma terharu...?"

"Terharu...?"

"Ya, mungkin. Kebaikanmu itu berlebihan soalnya."

"Kalo terharu, artinya Fang seneng dong!"

"Y-ya... Aku seneng."

Fang menggaruk tengkuk. Suasana seperti ini tidak biasa baginya. Rasanya ingin mengelak. Namun, ia tak bisa–bukan, tetapi tak ingin.

"Nikmati rasa seneng itu yah, Fang! Kalau bisa pertahankan."

"Um... Oke..."

Tak ada lagi yang dapat dibincangkan. Fang lebih memilih menatap ke luar _minimarket._ Sunyi, sama seperti di dalam. Ingin melakukan sesuatu, tetapi sedari tadi ia merasa canggung. Akhirnya Fang kebingungan. Hela napas panjang lolos. Menyerah pada kesunyian dan kecanggungan.

 _Kruyuk_

"Fang laper? Yaudah, cari makan yuk."

"Lha minimarketnya gimana? Jam segini juga emang masih ada tempat makan yang buka?"

Jam di pergelangan dilirik. 10.46. Taufan tampak berpikir sejenak. Wajah cerah pun terlihat setelahnya.

"Ada kok! Fang ikut aja! Dan minimarketnya juga bentar lagi tutup."

"Yah... Terserah."

"Oh iya, Fang gak masalah jalan gak pake kacamata?"

"Gak, aku sama sekali gak rabun."

.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

.

"Udara dingin alami memang yang terbaik!"

Taufan merentangkan tangannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam. Kemudian dihembuskan dengan lega. Sesekali angin malam menerpa. Namun, rasa dingin dihalangi _hoodie_ yang dipakai. Fang hanya memperhatikan tanpa memberi respons apa-apa.

"Fang ada makanan yang gak disukai?"

"Gak ada."

"Bagus deh kalo gitu! Jadi gak perlu ribet cari makanannya."

Semilir angin menerpa lagi. Fang tampak agak menggigil setelah berkali-kali merasakannya. Tentu Taufan peka akan hal itu. Melepas _hoodie_ -nya dan menyodorkan pada Fang. Yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah. Padahal Taufan belum mengatakan apapun.

"Kamu aja yang pake."

"Tapi Fang kan ke–"

"Memang kamu gak?!"

"Aku gak kedinginan kok!"

Decakan sebal terdengar, masih bersikeras tak mau menerima _hoodie_ yang masih disosorkan, "Sekarang, tapi nanti gak."

Taufan akhirnya mengalah. Tak tahan terus membujuk Fang. Ia sangat keras kepala. Padahal niat Taufan baik. Tidak bermaksud lain. _Hoodie_ itu langsung diikat di pinggang. Kernyitan bingung muncul.

"Kenapa gak kamu pake?!"

"Daripada kedinginan sendirian. Mending kedinginan berdua, Fang."

"Dasar keras kepala!"

Taufan langsung menyodorkan cermin, entah dari mana. Yang berakhir membuat Fang marah, tentunya hanya kekesalan sesaat. Tawa Taufan lepas karenanya.

.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

.

"Ohok–"

Disodorkan segelas air putih. Buru-buru langsung diterima dan diminum. Taufan hanya menatap dan tertawa miris. Sepertinya Fang terlalu lapar sampai tersedak begitu. Kalau diingat-ingat, suara perut Fang yang minta diisi tadi cukup nyaring.

"Kamu kebiasaan yah, Fang. Makan atau minum gak pernah kalem."

Fang mendelik, menghentikan tawa Taufan yang kembali terdengar.

"Itu kan karena kita ketemu pas aku lagi kacau."

Dehaman panjang dan anggukan menjadi balasan. Senyum lebar juga terpatri. Seolah-olah mengatai alasan Fang. Tentu si rambut landak kesal. Dijitak–tentu dengan pelan–kepala yang tertutupi topi itu.

"Aduh! Sakit, Fanngg!"

Tidak peduli dengan rengekan Taufan, Fang lanjut menyuap nasi gorengnya. Lagipula sudah yakin betul jitakannya tidak terlalu sakit. Apalagi rengekan Taufan terdengar dibuat-buat.

Tak terdengar rengekan lagi. Manik merah itu mencuri pandang. Wajah cemberut adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap. Selanjutnya, nasi goreng yang diaduk-aduk tak jelas. Terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kesal tidak dibelikan mainan.

Fang mendengus geli.

"Maaf."

"Aku gak mau maafin Faanng!"

Tentu hanya sebuah candaan.

"Yah... Padahal kalo dimaafin, aku yang traktir nasi gorengnya."

"Aku gak murahan sampe bisa dibujuk dengan traktiran nasi goreng."

Candaan itu berlanjut. Tawa di akhir menelusup semilir angin malam. Menciptakan kehangatan. Menjadi salah satu kenangan di malam itu. Takkan pernah terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

.

Senyum tak henti terpatri. Pekerjaan berat terasa ringan. Karyawan lain yang kesusahan dibantu sepenuh hati. Komplain keras dari sang atasan ditanggapi dengan senang hati. Teman-teman kerja Fang menatap heran. Aneh. Fang yang biasanya adalah sosok muram dan penuh aura negatif. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu.

"Habis pindah rumah, Fang?"

Pertanyaan akhirnya terucap. Sai, yang cukup mengenal Fang dan masalahnya, berinisiatif. Si rambut landak menatapnya. Mata merah itu bersinar senang. Sedetik membuat Sai bergidik. Ini terlalu aneh.

"Gak kok, Sai. Aku masih di rumah yang sama. Tentu masih tinggal sama Abangku."

Sai mengerjap. _Abang_. Tak pernah didengar Fang menyebut saudaranya itu 'Abang'. Selalunya hanya 'saudara' atau nama yang disebut. Ini makin aneh.

"Dan..." Belum selesai Sai mencerna segala hal aneh, Fang melebarkan senyum. Melanjutkan dengan senang hati, "Abangku masih sama seperti dulu."

Pandangan kembali terfokus pada layar komputer. Membiarkan Sai sibuk berspekulasi. Dirasa tidak perlu menceritakan segalanya. Lagipula takkan ada yang berubah ketika diceritakan. Fang akan tetap merasa bahagia.

Bahagia untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ya sudah."

Menyerah, Sai lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Yang penting, Fang tidak membuat kekacauan. Tidak perlu digali lebih dalam sebab tingkah anehnya.

Senyum senang ditujukan pada Sai. "Oke, Sai."

Lagi, Sai bergidik.

.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

.

 _Biru bersinar_

 _Merah bersinar_

 _Tercipta tawa di antaranya_

 _Menghalangi suhu rendah_

 _Hangat_

 _Turut menembus galaksi_

 _Terukir di batu kenangan_

 _Seindah rasi bintang_

 _Rasa ini..._

 _Lebih hangat dari selimut tebal_

 _Lebih nyaman dari kasur Sang Raja_

 _Lebih disukai dari kehidupan itu sendiri_

 _Pun tak terlihat ujungnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Memangnya... Ini berujung?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebuah kemustahilan_

 _Alasan hidup pun akan terus hidup_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **oOo**

.

.

.

.

"Fang, gak bosen ke sini terus?"

Sejak hari itu, _minimarket_ menjadi pengganti bar. Fang pun tak mengerti. Kakinya selalu membawa ke sini. Namun tak apa, ia senang bisa bertemu Taufan. Energinya yang terkuras habis seolah kembali. Hanya dengan melihat pegawai _minimarket_ itu.

"Gak sih. Memang kenapa?"

Bahkan minuman berperisa yang diteguk menjadi lebih manis.

"Yah... Tiap malam ke sini terus, sih. Dan gak ada yang asyik juga. Lama-lama pasti bosen juga, 'kan?"

"Gak bosen kalau ada kamu."

Ucapan itu terdengar seperti pemuda kasmaran. Sontak mengundang tawa. Fang mendengus geli. Kembali meneguk minuman berperisa pengganti alkohol.

"Fang ada-ada aja."

Senyum yang berbalas dilanjutkan dengan candaan. Satu malam lagi dihabiskan dengan kehangatan. Sungguh. Suasana ini adalah yang terbaik dalam hidup Fang.

.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Taufan hari ini gak shift malam."

 _Gulungan benang berujung_

Sorot mata heran ditujukan pada sosok asing di meja kasir. Sepatah kata belum terucap kala menginjak lantai _minimarket_. Bagaimana bisa sosok itu langsung memberitahu?

 _Aliran sungai berujung_

"Apa Taufan ngasih tau tentang aku?"

 _Jajaran gunung berujung_

"Iya. Jadi, silakan pulang."

 _Bentangan awan berujung_

Pengusiran halus, eh? Memang itu perlu?

 _Ujung bukanlah hal yang mustahil_

"Apa Taufan bilang supaya ngusir aku?"

 _Terlena_

Sosok itu memutar mata disertai hela napas lelah. Tampak tak mau berurusan dengan Fang. Ada apa?

 _Adalah hal yang salah_

"Gak." Lagi-lagi, dihela napas. "Kalian itu teman baik. Tapi kenapa gak tukeran kontak buat saling ngabarin?"

 _Adalah penipu yang membuat tak acuh akan ujung_

Tersentak, Fang baru menyadari sesuatu. Mereka sudah bertukar kontak. Benar. Harusnya Taufan mengabari kalau tidak _shift_ malam. Namun kala Fang memeriksa ponselnya, tak ada tanda-tanda Taufan menghubungi. Ada apa?

 _Di ujungnya pula..._

"Sudah... Tapi Taufan gak ngabarin."

 _Menyakitkan_

Sorot mata gelisah tak dapat disembunyikan. Bagaimana pun usaha agar Fang tak tahu, tetap saja terlihat. Pasti ada yang salah. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Taufan.

 _Tak berbelas kasihan_

"Kenapa? Taufan kenapa?"

 _Menghentam kebahagiaan_

"G-gak–"

 _Hingga habis harapan_

 **BRAK!**

"TAUFAN KENAPA?!"

 _Dan akhirnya..._

Kemurkaan mendesak sosok itu. Tak peduli sudah sedari tadi bertahan. Pandangan tak beralih dari tangan di atas meja kasir. Yang baru saja menggebrak. Bibir bergetar, bergerak mengucap beberapa kata.

"Taufan... Tadi sore meninggal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Memupuskan alasan hidup_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

A/N: mungkin ada yang udah baca di ao3? ( ′ ꙍ ʽ ) soalnya republish(?) doang wwwww walau sebenernya takut aja sih publish ke FFn. Ini aja rada ragu publish-nya hhe

First time bikin asupan angsa untuk diri sendiri. Dan asli, ittai yo–

Oke, habis ini lanjut ngerjain rikues. Ini cuma supaya akunku gak penuh ff rikuesan saja hhe /aslinya karena kurang asupan /yh

Jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia~ ( ′ ᴗ ʽ )~b

 **~Lomiashi**


End file.
